iLMM
by Sabrynaseddie
Summary: Es la secuela de iOMG, tomando escenas de las promos y alguna que otra fotografía.


**¡Hola! He vuelto para este one-shot, y quisiera aclarar algo: Este fic tiene muchas de las partes ya vistas para iLMM en promos y fotos, más bien, yo hice como un tipo de relleno (que espero que me haya salido bien). Bueno, los dejo leer y por supuesto los dejo escribir reviews, todos pueden dejar uno, tengan o no una cuenta en fanfiction ;)**

**iCarly ni sus personajes me pertenecen aunque haya tomado varias "escenas reales". **

**iLost my mind**

Carly estaba en el living de su departamento, viendo pero no mirando hacia el televisor encendido. Su mente estaba en otro lado… En el beso que había visto hacía tres días entre Sam y Freddie, algo que había pensando que no iba a ocurrir nuevamente, y en el hecho de que sus amigos no le habían dicho nada al respecto. Es más, Sam seguía sin aparecer y sin contestar sus llamadas desde aquella noche.

—¿Qué onda, hermanita? —saludó Spencer como si nada, yendo a la cocina con pasos largos… pero se detuvo a medio camino al no escuchar respuesta. Enseguida, volteó a mirar a su hermana y se acercó a ella, que seguía mirando hacia la nada, con el entrecejo ligeramente fruncido, la cabeza apenas inclinada a su derecha y con los brazos cruzados. —¿Hermaniiitaa? —preguntó Spencer, mirándola con cara rara porque Carly seguía sin reaccionar. Quiso seguir intentando—. Hoy vi al casto-ratón ¡medía 2 metros de altura! ¡Maaaraaviillooso! —sonrió el chico, pero Carly seguía sin salir de su ensimismamiento. — ¡Te ves horrible! —espetó el muchacho. Carly se puso de pie enseguida y le espetó a su hermano, enojada:

—¡NO SE LE DICE ESO A UNA CHICA!

—¡Está bien! —se acobardó Spencer, levantando los dos brazos como si su hermanita se tratara de un policía. —¿Y qué te pasa a ti? —preguntó entonces Spencer, bajando los brazos.

—Nada —espetó la castaña, acomodándose la ropa furiosamente.

—¿Quieres un jugo?

—Está bien —respondió Carly, más calmada, mientras agarraba su Pearphone de uno de los bolsillos delanteros de su jean y Spencer empezaba a dirigirse hacia la cocina.

En aquel momento, tocaron la puerta del departamento y Spencer salió corriendo hacia allí diciendo:

—¡Mi paatoo!

—¿Qué? —preguntó Carly extrañada a medio camino de concluir una llamada telefónica. Spencer abrió la puerta del departamento y Carly vio que le entregaban una jaula con un pato dentro. —Pero… Spen… —se empezó a acercar a él al tiempo que firmaba en una hoja en un portapapeles. —¡Spencer! —espetó Carly—. ¡No podemos tener un pato aquí! —espetó la chica, mientras el animal graznaba dentro de su jaula y Spencer saludaba al hombre que le había llevado al pato con un asentimiento de cabeza y luego cerraba la puerta.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó Spencer—. No la escuches, Robertina —dijo el muchacho, y dando una mirada de "Eres mala, Carly" a su hermanita, llevó al pato a su habitación.

—¿Y mi jugo? —preguntó la castaña para luego dirigirse ella misma a la cocina y retomar su llamado a Gibby y a Freddie.

—_Sé que te asusta demostrar tus sentimientos… Porque nunca sabrás si a la persona que te gusta le vas a gustar… Pero nunca sabrás qué podría pasar si tú no…_

Y ahí Sam lo había besado. Pero ¿por qué no la había apartado? ¿Y por qué seguía pensando en el beso? ¿Y dónde estaba Sam?

…Además, a él le gustaba Carly. Estaba enamorado de Carly, ¿verdad?

…Pero todo comenzó otra vez. A su mente llegó nuevamente aquel instante en que SAM lo había besado…

…¿Sam lo había besado? ¿Por qué lo había besado?

Y seguía pensando en el beso. "¡Ya deja de pensar en el beso, a ti te gusta Carly!"

Bueno, que estuviera pensando en el beso no quería decir que le gustara Sam, a él le seguía gustando Carly… ¿Verdad?

Su PearPhone sonó y él atendió en aquel instante en que estaba sentado en su cama pensando. Se trataba de Carly.

—¡Freddie! ¡Necesito que vengas aquí! Para ideas de iCarly.

—¿Sabes algo de Sam? —se apresuró a preguntar el chico.

—Sé muchas cosas —soltó la chica, misteriosamente.

—¿Está allí?

—No, no ha aparecido todavía —dijo la castaña—. Mmm… ¿No tienes que contarme nada?

Freddie se quedó callado.

—No —dijo él…—No hay ningún beso que contar… quiero decir, ¡ningún hecho que contar! —se apresuró a corregir el chico, asustado por su metedura de pata. Luego empezó a hacer interferencias con su boca—. CHHH… ¿Carly? CHHH… No se escucha…

—¡Pero si no dije nada!

—CHHH ¡Se corta!

—¡Freddie!

—¡Se corta! CHHH

—¡FREDDIE!

—¡Se cortó! CHHH CHHH

—¡No, no es cierto! ¡Aún te escucho!

Tono del teléfono.

—Bueno, ahora sí se cortó —se frustró Carly.

Mientras tanto, en una de las habitaciones del hospital mental llamado "Aguas turbulentas", Sam estaba en pijama mirando hacia un pequeño espejo colgado al lado de la cama.

—Te besé porque te odio —decía. Pero después de unos segundos, dijo: —El mundo se ha vuelto loco.

—¿Te gusto, Sam? —dijo el rostro de Freddie que había aparecido en el espejo, agrandándose, alzando y bajando sus cejas y con una sonrisa orgullosa al costado. De la nada había aparecido en el pequeño espejo que Sam no había dejado de mirar. Sam apretó los labios con fuerza, y sin pensarlo, quitó el espejo de la pared con algo de brusquedad y fue a ponerlo debajo de la cama. Al enderezarse, dictaminó:

—Necesito jamón.

Por otra parte, Carly bajaba las escaleras del living de su departamento y estaba dirigiéndose a sentarse cuando a medio camino se abrió la puerta y apareció Freddie, con una camisa azul con finas líneas púrpuras.

—¡Estoy realmente preocupado por Sam… Desde hace tres días que…! —manifestó el muchacho, notándose en la expresión la preocupación.

—…¿Se besaron? —interrumpió entonces Carly, sin soportar que ninguno de sus amigos se lo hubieran dicho todavía… Si es que en algún momento lo pensaban hacer.

Freddie abrió los ojos bien grandes y sus cejas también se movieron con ellos.

—¡Sí, lo sé! —espetó Carly, notándose el enfado en cada sílaba—. ¡Los vi con mis dos ojos!

Y luego de aquello, mientras a Freddie se le salía un "Ouh", Carly se quedó mirándolo esperando una explicación.

—¡Oh, mira, tienes un mail! —exclamó Freddie, señalando la computadora, acercándose a ella, y sentándose en el banquito rojo.

—¡No te salvas! —le advirtió Carly, con ojos entrecerrados y señalándolo con el dedo índice.

Freddie se quedó estático mientras Carly lo miraba casi fulminantemente. Sabía que no estaba liberado, en cualquier momento, Carly lo abordaría de nuevo y tenía que estar preparado para aquello. Enseguida, apartó la mirada de Carly y la dirigió hacia la computadora, mientras Carly empezaba a caminar a la cocina a buscar unas bebidas.

—Es de Sam —dijo el chico, sólo leyendo de quién se trataba.

—¿Dónde está? —preguntó Carly, preocupada, corriendo al lado del chico, que empezó a leer el mensaje.

—¿En un hospital mental? —soltó Freddie con gran desconcierto y confusión.

—¡Está loca! —exclamó Carly, mientras Freddie seguía mirando la pantalla de la computadora con la boca ligeramente abierta y el entrecejo arrugado de la sorpresa.

—¿Qué está haciendo allí? —preguntó—. ¡Y no pueden tener celulares allí! ¿Cómo hizo para…?

—Le robó el celular a una enfermera —le contó Carly a Freddie, pues ella había leído todo el mensaje.

Freddie se quedó pensando e hizo una expresión como diciendo: "Eso suena creíble".

—Claro —dijo para completar.

—¿Y ahora puedes hablar del beso? —se acordó Carly, alterándose. Mientras Carly lo miraba esperando una respuesta, Freddie seguía mirando la pantalla de la computadora y tragaba saliva—. ¡Freddie, habla ahora o si no yo te voy a internar en un hospital mental! —amenazó la chica.

—¡No lo sé! —dijo el chico, volteando a mirarla—. Yo fui a hablar con ella y de repente estaba besándome —"Y no me aparté". Carly lo miró con ojos abiertos sorprendidos.

Freddie no pudo evitar pensar si estaba celosa, algo que, extrañamente, no quería que sucediera, porque ni siquiera sabía lo que sentía él… Espera, sí sabía, él estaba enamorado de Carly no de Sam. ¿Y por qué de repente tenía el pensamiento de que estaba enamorado de Sam? Definitivamente, debería haber dejado que Carly lo internara en el hospital mental. Tal vez Carly esperaba que siguiera hablando, pero Freddie quería cambiar de tema; ya tenía suficiente con pensar a cada rato en Sam…. —Bueno, iremos y la sacaremos de allí, ¿cierto? —preguntó el chico. Carly suspiró, y por el momento, no quiso insistir en el tema. Lo importante en aquel momento era Sam.

—Sí, debemos ir y hablar con ella para que deje esa locura —dijo la castaña.

En aquel momento, sonó la puerta del departamento y los dos chicos voltearon.

—¡Entra, Gibby! —permitió Carly. Suponía que era él puesto que ella lo había llamado para unas ideas en iCarly. El chico entró de lo más campante al departamento, con una sonrisa en el rostro.

—Hola, ¿qué onda? —saludó el muchacho, deteniéndose en el lugar sin cerrar la puerta.

—Vamos a un hospital mental —respondió solamente Carly.

—¡SÍ! —festejó Gibby con un gesto de la mano también.

Carly se fue a buscar una chaqueta y, cuando regresó al living, vio a Gibby sin camisa con la campera con la que había llegado puesta y sin cerrar, y enseguida, los tres chicos se dirigieron a "Aguas Turbulentas". Freddie fue todo el camino callado y Carly lo miraba de tanto en tanto, preguntándose cómo sería todo desde ahora. Gibby se había vuelto a poner la camisa.

Cuando llegaron al sitio, se quedaron plantados en el lugar sin saber qué hacer... Sabían que tenían que sacar a Sam de allí como fuera, y no iría a resultar fácil. Los chicos miraron alrededor. Varios hombres y varias mujeres vestidos de delantal verde iban de aquí para allá. También, había muchas mesas, personas sentadas ante ellas y una mujer gordita estaba tras el mostrador mirándolos recelosamente. Enseguida, a Freddie se le ocurrió algo. Miró a Gibby y le pidió, señalando con el pulgar hacia atrás, hacia el mostrador:

—¡Debes distraer a la enfermera para poder buscar a Sam!

Enseguida, Gibby supo lo que tenía que hacer. Corrió como un rayo hasta el mostrador, saltó por encima de él y cayó al suelo con la enfermera mirando preocupada.

—¡Oh, por Dios! ¿Estás bien? —preguntaba la mujer, agachándose para ayudarlo a levantarse, pero Gibby se incorporó, agarró a la mujer y la llevó al suelo con él. Freddie y Carly miraron todo aquello con los ojos abiertos de par en par y enseguida corriendo hasta adentrarse más en el lugar, hacia una de las mesas desocupadas.

—Ya sabes, Sam dijo que estaba en la habitación cinco de la planta baja… ¡Freddie, ve!

—¡Oh, sí! —dijo el chico y corrió para buscar el sitio de las habitaciones, encontrando la habitación de Sam cinco minutos después.

En cuanto el chico entró a la habitación, vio a Sam sentada sobre la cama con un plato de comida sobre sus piernas. Sam volteó a mirar y quedó mirando pasmada y nerviosa al ver quién era. Pero después dejó de mirarlo casi abruptamente y siguió con la comida.

—¿No vamos a hablar del beso? —soltó entonces Freddie, acercándose, ante tal silencio de la rubia. Sam, entonces, alzó la cabeza para clavar sus ojos de "no sé qué decir" en él, que esperaba la respuesta impaciente. Pero Sam dejó el plato de comida a un lado, se puso de pie, pasó por al lado de él y siguió camino hacia el otro lado de la cama. Mientras Freddie miraba su trayectoria, que dejaba en claro que no quería hablar del asunto, con las cejas fruncidas, él volvió a acercarse a ella, que estaba de espaldas a él. Pero entonces volteó y lo vio a un metro de ella casi.

Los dos se quedaron mirando nerviosos. Lo único que Freddie supo hacer fue tragar saliva y quedarse mirándola, todavía esperando a que hablara, mientras los ojos de Sam alternaban entre mirar el piso y mirarlo a él. Pero como el chico vio que ella no hablaba, reaccionó y siguió hablando.

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? —soltó.

Pero Sam seguía sin contestar. Volvió a mirar al piso y luego a él.

—¡Sam!

—Te odio —espetó ella de una entonces.

—Entonces, ¿por qué me besaste? —se alteró Freddie un poquito. Realmente era algo urgente que le contestara aquello, pero él no sabía qué quería decir aquello.

—Me gustas —dijo la chica casi inaudiblemente.

—Entonces, ¿me odias, pero te gusto? —le preguntó él con gran desconcierto.

—¿Ves por qué estoy aquí? —espetó Sam entonces, alejándose nuevamente de él y levantando los brazos, dejando a Freddie allí plantado con sus dudas y dirigiéndole una mirada con las cejas ligeramente fruncidas de la confusión. Sam se había sentado nuevamente en la cama, a espaldas de él, bastante avergonzada por la situación. Freddie no sabía qué pensar. Estaba como para internarse él también… ¿Sam acababa de decirle que le gustaba…? ...¿Aunque lo odiara?... ¡Sam acababa de decir que le gustaba!

—Ya, olvídate —dijo Sam con intención de que dejara de insistir en el tema, sin volver a dirigirle ni una mirada más. Ya había sido suficiente con darse cuenta de que lo había besado para que él le preguntara esas cosas. Además, ya había sido suficiente con decirle que le gustaba.

Freddie quedó mirando la espalda de Sam estático…El problema era que no podía olvidarse… ¡Dios, se trataba de Sam!, pensaba sorprendido Freddie… ¿Por qué estaba teniendo esos pensamientos de Sam? ¿Y Carly? Él sentía cosas por ella no por Sam… ¿O no era así? "¿En qué estás pensando Freddie?", seguía sorprendiéndose el chico. No era la primera vez que tenía estos pensamientos con respecto a Sam, pero ahora se habían vuelto más intensos… Díos, ¿qué le estaba pasando?

—Carly quiere hablar contigo —dijo el chico entonces, acercándose a la puerta de la habitación. —Iré a buscarla… Y creo que deberías salir de aquí.

—No, hasta que no sepa qué clase de locura tengo —dijo ella.

Freddie salió de la habitación entonces, en busca de Carly.

Entre tanto, Carly estaba con Gibby ante una de las mesas del hospital.

—No, Gibby —le decía Carly—. Sam y Freddie no compraron ningún caballo.

—Pero… ¿Lo están pensando, verdad? —preguntó el chico, distraído.

—Su... pon… go —sonrió Carly dubitativamente, sólo para que el chico no se sintiera mal después de la charla.

—¡Cool! —expresó Gibby, sonriendo, asintiendo con la cabeza… Y enseguida se agarró la parte de debajo de la camiseta e hizo ademán de querer sacársela para festejar mejor.

—No, no —se apresuró a decir Carly, bajándole los brazos—. No, no, aquí, no…

Gibby desistió y volvió a bajarse la camiseta con cara de desilusión y confusión al mismo tiempo.

—¡HOLA! —exclamó entonces la voz de un hombre que había llegado a su mesa. Gibby y Carly voltearon a mirarlo con atención—. ¿Tú eres, Carly? ¿La de iCarly? Yo soy Calleb… ¡Y vengo del futuro!

Carly y Gibby intercambiaron miradas de extrañeza…

—¿Dónde está tu enfermera? —dijo Carly, un poco asustada y mirando a su alrededor.

—¿No quieren que les cuente mi historia? —preguntó el joven, con una ancha sonrisa.

—Eeehh… —balbuceó Carly, siguiendo asustada. —¿Tienes una enfermera, verdad? —preguntó la chica después, volviendo a mirar a su alrededor y al tiempo en que Calleb se sentaba con ellos en la mesa.

—Soy un científico del año 2077, y he construido la más grandiosa máquina del tiempo. Al principio, tenía unos pequeños desajustes, pero luego me di cuenta de que se trataba del reloj… Había puesto mal la hora. Y bueno, ahora estoy aquí —contaba él.

—¡Oh, por favor! —espetó Carly, incrédula.

Gibby miraba al muchacho con una expresión entre confundido y asustado.

—Tú te has convertido en la mujer más hermosa, eres una exitosa conductora de un programa de televisión y vives en una mansión…

Al escuchar eso, Carly sonrió y dijo:

—Oh, ¿enserio?

—Espere, esp… —empezó a decir Gibby…

—Shhh, Gibby —lo calló Carly y luego miró a Calleb y sonriendo le preguntó: —¿Y qué más?

En aquel momento, entraba al sitio Freddie, mirando de aquí para allá, buscando a Carly. Al encontrarla, corrió hacia ella... Carly se dio cuenta al escuchar los pasos y volteó a mirar en dirección del chico. Gibby y Calleb se dieron cuenta de la distracción y miraron hacia donde la chica miraba.

—¿Y hablaste? —le preguntó ella.

—¿Freddie? ¿El productor técnico de iCarly? —preguntó Calleb. —Yo soy Calleb... y vengo del futuro.

Freddie arrugó el entrecejo...

—Oooh, claaro... —dijo.

—¡SÍ VIENE DEL FUTURO, FREDDIE! —insistió Carly, poniéndose de pie abruptamente, mirando a Freddie enojada, como niña chiquita, y luego se acercó a él.

—Buuuenno —expresó él.

—¿Y hablaron? —dijo Carly, apremiándolo a hablar con la mirada, agarrándolo del brazo y dándolo vuelta para alejarse unos pequeños pasos de la mesa. Freddie no dijo nada. Ni él sabía lo que sentía. Estaba enamorado de Carly, ¿verdad?, ¿verdad?, ¿VERDAD? y pensaba en Sam, y solamente en Sam, y en ese beso, y en esas locuras... Y ahí iba de nuevo.

—¡HOLA, CHICOS! —escucharon entonces viniendo de atrás de ellos y, al voltear, vieron a Calleb con una sonrisa loca. Al verlo, Carly y Freddie intercambiaron miradas.

—¿Enserio viene del futuro? —preguntó Freddie, incrédulo.

—Sí, Freddie —dijo ella—. Bueno, iré a hablar con Sam.

Y entonces, la chica se dirigió a la zona de las habitaciones. No se encontró a nadie en el camino, así que pudo entrar al cuarto de la chica sin inconvenientes.

Sam seguía en la misma posición que estaba antes de que Freddie saliera cuando Carly entró. Ella volteó a mirarla y luego Carly habló.

—¿Qué estás haciendo acá, Sam?

Sam se puso de pie y se acercó un poco más a ella.

—Tengo Loquitis aguda…

—¿Qué es eso?

—No sé —se avergonzó Sam, un poco.

—¡Sé que Freddie y tú se besaron!

—¿Él te lo contó?

—No, ¡yo lo vi! ¿Me lo vas a ocultar?

—No —dijo Sam de una y aquello sorprendió a Carly, que quedó un poco impactada.

—¿No?

—¿No ves por qué estoy aquí? —espetó Sam, mirando a su mejor amiga de frente, que la miraba con las cejas ligeramente arqueadas y se acercaba a ella.

—Así que… —empezaba a decir Carly. —¡SAM AMA A FREDDIE, SAM AMA A FREDDIE, SAM AM…! —empezó a gritar por toda la habitación. Pero enseguida, Sam se había acercado y puesto atrás de ella para taparle la boca con la mano. Carly trataba de hablar y se retorcía para que Sam dejara de taparle la boca. Pero después de unos segundos, Carly no intentó hablar más y se quedó quieta.

Ante tal brusco cambio, Sam fue retirando la mano del rostro de Carly muy lento…

—¡SAM AMA A FREDDIE! —gritó Carly por última vez, y entonces volteó a mirar a Sam.

—Si no fueras mi mejor amiga, ya te hubiera dado un golpe en tus flácidas piernas —dijo la rubia con rencor.

—¡No son flácidas! —se alteró Carly. Y mientras Sam la miraba seria, Carly fue a tocarse las piernas y constatar, realmente, que no lo fueran. —No lo son —insistió a Sam, mirándola un poco triste por aquel comentario. —En fin, ¡no estábamos hablando de mis piernas!... Que no son flácidas —volvió a aclarar, enderezándose después de estar un poco agachada al inspeccionarse las piernas—… Así que… ¿Te gusta, Freddie?

—¿Sirve algo que lo niegue? —espetó Sam.

—¡SAM AMA A FREDDIE! ¡SAM AMA A FREDDIE! —volvió a decir con entusiasmo.

—¡Carly, ya! —trató de detenerla, lo que logró.

—Lo siento… ¿Y él lo sabe? —quiso saber Carly.

—¿No trajiste el jamón que te pedí? —sólo dijo Sam.

—Saaam…

—¿Tenemos que hablar de esto?

—¡SÍ, TENEMOS! —volvió a alterarse Carly.

—Lo sé… —dijo entonces Sam, bajando un poco la mirada. —Y sí, lo sabe.

—¿Estás aquí porque Freddie te tiene loca? ¿Estás loca de amor? —burló Carly.

—Ah, ¿eso es lo que tengo?

Carly iba a abrir la boca cuando Sam la interrumpió con un "No empieces, Carly".

—De acuerdo, Sam, tienes que salir de aquí —dijo Carly.

—¡NO! Sigo creyendo que estar aquí me recuperará de mi locura... ¡No puede gustarme Freddie! —espetó aquello último la rubia no enojada sino como si estuviera incrédula más bien.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó Carly.

—Lo odio.

—Pero te gusta —continuó ella.

—¿Lo entiendes ahora?

—Saaam —dijo la castaña, riéndose. —¿Qué tiene de malo? Es algo bueno que después de pasarte todos estos años golpeándolo, molestándolo e insultándolo... No, espera, sí estás loca.

—¿Ves?

—Pero no es nada grave... Mira, si sales de aquí, te regalo toda la carne y el jamón que tengo en mi heladera.

—¿Me perdonas? —preguntó Sam, triste.

Carly la miró confusa...

—Por no decirte nada antes —aclaró la rubia.

—Sam, eres mi mejor amiga, claro que te perdono. Sólo intenté entender por qué no me dijiste nada... Pero deberías confiar un poco más en mí, Sam.

Sam sonrió apenas.

—Gracias, eres buena amiga.

—Tú también, Sam... Aunque estés loca.

Sam sonrió y luego lo hizo Carly, para después acercarse a darse un abrazo de unos varios segundos.

—oh, y eso de "Loquitis aguda" no existe… Yo lo inventé —aclaró la rubia al separarse del abrazo.

—¡Oh, enserio! —exclamó la castaña con sarcasmo—. En fin, ¡Sam, agarra tus cosas, tienes que irte de aquí! —apremió Carly.

Mientras tanto, con Freddie, Gibby y Calleb... Ellos seguían en la zona de las mesas, y Freddie y Gibby escuchaban con atención pero con confusión a Calleb, que hablaba sobre su máquina del tiempo. Cuando vieron acercarse a las chicas, Sam llevando un bolso al hombro consigo, Freddie y Gibby se pusieron de pie. Sam se mantuvo atrás de Carly para que la mirada de Freddie no recayera en la de ella, algo que el chico estaba intentando infructuosamente.

—¿Sam? ¿Tú eres Sam, la de iCarly? —preguntó un entusiasmado Calleb al verla y ahí Sam se dejó ver. Freddie miraba directamente a la rubia, que sólo miraba a Calleb con una de las comisuras del labio levantada. — ¡Yo soy Calleb! ¡Y vengo del futuro!

—Ahí va de nuevo —dijo Freddie, poniendo los ojos en blanco.

—Adiós, calleb... —saludó Carly—. Nos estamos viendo en el futuro.

—Adiós, señorita...

—Vamos —apremió Carly.

Entonces, los cuatro empezaron a caminar hacia la entrada del hospital, el cual tenía un cartel rojo pegado que decía "WARNING".

Gibby salió primero, pero cuando estaba saliendo Sam, bastante adelantada a Freddie y Carly, que venían uno al lado del otro, la enfermera del mostrador la vio y gritó:

—¡Hey, detente!

La rubia se detuvo desconcertada estando a medio metro de la salida y Freddie y Carly llegaron a ella y se detuvieron. Enseguida, cuatro guardias de seguridad se acercaron a detener a los chicos. Sam estuvo por irse cuando uno de los hombres pudo alcanzarla, la agarró del brazo y la arrastró consigo alejándola de allí.

—Pero... —dijo Carly mirando por sobre el hombro de los tres hombres que se le habían puesto enfrente para que no volvieran a entrar. Freddie miraba también con frustración por el sitio al que habían llevado a Sam. Tuvieron entonces que marcharse sin ella.

—¿Y ahora qué hacemos? —preguntó Freddie disgustado.

—Emm... —pensó Carly—. Espérame un segundo —dijo, y volvió a entrar.

—¿Y Sam? —preguntó un desconcertado Gibby, poniéndose al lado de Freddie, que esperaba con impaciencia a Carly.

Al minuto, Carly salió y les informó que solamente el padre o tutor de Sam podría sacarla de allí.

—¿Y qué esperas? ¡Llama a Pam! —apremió Freddie a Carly, desesperado.

—¡Ya, ya! —expresó Carly sacando su PearPhone y marcando el número del celular de la madre de Sam. Pero luego de tres llamadas sin ser respondidas, Carly desistió.

Freddie hizo un gesto de que estaba pensando con desespero y enseguida comenzó a caminar solo.

—Claro, déjanos aquí —dijo Carly con sarcasmo, corriendo hacia él.

—Debemos ir a casa de Sam y hablar con Pam —explicó el chico.

—Ya estás hablando como tu madre, Freddie, haces rimas —sonrió Carly.

Sam estaba caminando de aquí para allá en la zona de las mesas. Ya la vigilaban sobremanera pero ella trataba de no fijarse en ello. Estaba desesperada, pensando en un plan para salir de allí. ¿Por qué se le había ocurrido meterse ahí?... Mejor no recordarlo. Pero sí recordó. Recordó el beso de aquella noche y la conversación que había tenía con Freddie… "Me gustas", le había dicho.

—¡¿PERDÍ LA CABEZA? —reaccionó Sam, haciendo que todos los allí presentes voltearan a mirarla.

—¿Sam? —preguntó entonces Calleb, que se le acercó—. ¡Yo soy Calleb! ¡Y vengo del futuro!

Sam lo miró impasiblemente, rodó los ojos y apretándole el hombro, lo tiró al piso. Enseguida, pasó por encima de él y siguió pensando, mirando a cada tanto a la salida.

Ya era tarde, casi noche, cuando Gibby, Freddie y Carly llegaron ante la puerta de la casa de Sam… Carly ya estaba llegando a la puerta cuando Freddie la apresuró desde atrás.

—Vamos, Carly, toca la puerta…

—¡YA LO SÉ! —gritó la chica histéricamente dándose media vuelta y mirando a Freddie penetrantemente, haciendo que él y Gibby se tiraran hacia atrás un poco asustados. Pero cuando los tres se pusieron frente a la puerta de la casa, sólo se quedaron mirándola nerviosos, puesto que ya sabían cómo era Pam. Freddie tragaba saliva, Carly intentaba darse valor suspirando y Gibby miraba con los ojos bien abiertos.

—Hay que golpear —apuró Freddie y se ganó una mirada penetrante de Carly, pero enseguida la chica hizo sonar el timbre. —Espero que se enc… Está bien, me calló —dijo Freddie al ver la nueva mirada que Carly le dirigía.

—¡Haremos que Sam salga de allí, Freddie, ya deja de volverme loca porque sino seguiré los pasos de Sam! —exclamó la castaña.

—¿Estás preocupado por Sam, Freddie? —preguntó entonces Gibby, dándole un codazo.

Carly sonrió y se cruzó de brazos, pero Freddie no dijo ni una palabra, mirando a cualquier lado que no fuera Carly ni Gibby.

—Ah, son ustedes —se escuchó diciendo desde el otro lado de la puerta, por donde se había abierto una pequeña mirilla. Enseguida, Pam abría la puerta y se daba vuelta para dirigirse a la parte alta de la escalera, donde Espumita miraba. Empezó a subir la escalera, gritándole al gato, mientras los chicos entraban al lugar precavidamente.

— ¡ESPUMITA! ¿"ESPUMITA" TE LLAMÓ SAM? — gritaba Pam, mientras Freddie se acercaba intentando decirle a lo que fueron.

Carly lo seguía a Freddie y Gibby iba detrás de Carly muy lento.

—Señora puckett —decía el muchacho—. ¡Debe ir a "Aguas Turbulentas" y sacar a Sam de allí!

—¡VEN AQUÍ ESPUMITA!

—¡Señora Puckett! —llamaba Carly, mientras Freddie miraba ceñudo.

—¡TE TENÍAMOS QUE LLAMAR "VAGO"!

En aquel momento se escuchó un maullido bien fuerte y, al segundo, Pam caía de las escaleras.

—Iuuu —dijo Carly, mirando a Pam tirada.

Cuando regresaron al edificio de departamentos, sólo eran Carly y Freddie. Ellos se dirigieron a la casa de la castaña y vieron a Spencer sentado en el sillón del living con un pato en su regazo. Freddie mantenía la mirada de frustración desde que haber ido a hablar con Pam había resultado un desastre.

—¿Y ahora cómo vamos a sacarla?

—¿Qué hay chicos? —saludó Spencer, volteando a mirarlos con una sonrisa sólo un segundo para después volver a dirigir la mirada al pato.

Freddie lo miró con cara rara al ver al animal.

—Sam está en un hospital mental y su madre se cayó por las escaleras —explicó Carly.

—Oh, ¿y cómo está? —se preocupó Spencer, dejando el pato a un lado del sofá y poniéndose de pie.

—No lo sé. No pudo hablar con todas esas vendas que tiene en el rostro —contestó Carly.

—Oh —expresó Spencer.

—Sí, y ahora Sam se va a quedar en el hospital mental… Sólo Pam la puede sacar de allí —dijo Freddie, disgustado.

—Y a menos que Pam se recupere para este año… —empezó a decir Carly.

—¿Recuperar? —preguntó Freddie extrañado—. ¡Casi pierde las dos piernas y perdió dos dientes!

—¿Y ahora qué van a hacer? —preguntó Spencer—. ¿Y qué hace Sam en un hospital mental?

—Larga historia —se apresuró a decir Carly mientras Freddie se ponía un poco nervioso.

—¿Y no puedo ir yo? —preguntó Spencer.

—A menos que tengas una peluca rubia y finjas ser Pam, no puedes ir tú, tiene que ser… —se interrumpió Carly y enseguida ella y Freddie intercambiaron una mirada sonriente. Pero luego volvieron a mirar a Spencer, que los miraba confundido por el cambio de ánimo.

—¿Qué? —preguntó, pues Freddie y Carly no dejaban de mirarlo con una sonrisa.

—Tiene la contextura…

—¿Qué?

—Y la altura…

—¿Qué?

Freddie y Carly volvieron a intercambiar miradas sonrientes.

—¿Spencer finge ser mi mamá? —preguntó la rubia en cuanto se encontró con Carly y Freddie cerca de la entrada del hospital.

—¡Tú mamá quedó rota! —espetó Freddie.

—Sí, ¿y dónde está Spencer?

—Hola, muñeca —decía un hombre al pasar Spencer por al lado de él. Llevaba una corta peluca rubia, su pecho había florecido, se había puesto una blusa ajustada, una chaqueta y una cartera colgaba de su hombro. Cada hombre al que pasaba le decía piropos o le silbaba, por lo que Spencer no dejó de insultar por lo bajo hasta que llegó a la entrada del lugar, donde se enderezó y entró con soltura, caminando como Pam, o al menos intentándolo.

Freddie desde el interior lo vio y dijo, aparentemente, nervioso de que todo acabara mal.

—Y aquí viene la Señora Puckett...

Spencer entró con una sonrisa al costado y se dirigió a Sam. Los tres chicos le dirigían la mirada.

—Hola, Sam —dijo Spencer, tratando de imitar a la mamá de la rubia lo mejor posible y haciendo una pose parecida.

—Hola, mamá —saludó Sam.

—¿Dónde estuviste? —preguntó Carly a su hermano, acercándose.

—Estaba buscando un baño —dijo el chico...

—Afuera no hay ningún ba... Ouh... —se interrumpió Carly, sintiendo asco.

Sam y Freddie pusieron en sus caras una expresión de asco también, y Carly se alejó de su hermano y procuró no tocarlo.

—Bueno, ¿con quién tengo que hablar? —preguntó el hermano mayor de la castaña.

—Ahí —respondió Sam, sin ganas, señalando a la enfermera tras el mostrador lleno de hojas.

Spencer empezó a caminar hacia el mostrador, más como una modelo en la pasarela que como la mamá de Sam, pero intentándolo lo mejor posible.

—Hola —dijo Spencer, olvidándose que su voz era más gruesa que la de la mamá de Sam... La enfermera lo miró raro, pero luego tosió y cambió la voz—. Hola, Señorita...

La mujer lo miró de arriba abajo y le dijo, confusa:

—Yo la recuerdo… —se quedó pensativa unos segundos y luego continuó: —… Creo.

—Sí, yo soy la madre de Sam, Pam puckett…

—Oh, cierto —dijo la mujer con más seguridad, pero luego lo pensó mejor y le volvió la confusión—… ¿Está segura de que es usted? —le preguntó.

—¡Como no saber si soy yo!

—¡Ah, claro, cierto, cierto! —sonrió la enfermera. —¿Y qué se le ofrece?

Atrás de Spencer, Sam, Freddie y Carly miraban la escena entre nerviosos e impacientes.

—Vengo a retirar a Sam de aquí…

—¿Cree que su obsesión por la comida haya terminado?

—Sí —respondió Spencer—, por supuesto, estos días aquí la han ayudado mucho… ahora, por favor, ¿puede darle el permiso para salir de aquí?

Casi quince minutos después, Spencer se acercó a los chicos, a quienes ya les dolían los pies de estar parados esperando tanto tiempo.

—¡Listo, Sam! ¡Eres libre!

—¡SÍ! —festejó Freddie.

—Gracias, Spencer —agradeció Sam, agarrando el bolso que había dejado cerca de allí.

—Bien, ahora, vámonos —dijo Carly, y eso hicieron.

Cuando los chicos traspasaron las puertas y empezaron a caminar, la enfermera corrió hasta la puerta con unas hojas en las manos y gritó:

—¡Hey, esta firma dice Spencer Shay!

Todos se miraron entre sí, asustados, y enseguida, empezaron a correr. Spencer hacía un esfuerzo por correr rápido y no caerse al mismo tiempo, ya que llevaba puesto tacos. Cuando llegaron al departamento, Carly retaba a Spencer.

—¡Spencer, cuando finges ser otra persona también tienes que fingir su firma!

—Estuviste practicando toda la noche la firma de Pam —se sumó Freddie, que entraba al departamento detrás de Spencer, y como era el último, tuvo que cerrar la puerta. Al salir del hospital mental, habían tomado un taxi y habían llevado primero a Sam a su casa.

—¡Me olvidé! —se justificó Spencer.

—Está bien —se calmó Carly—. Sam ya salió —y dijo eso mirando a Freddie con una sonrisa significativa.

—¿Mamá, ya está lista la cena? —preguntó Freddie en el aire—. ¡Adiós! —dijo y entonces abandonó el departamento.

—No te salvas, Freddie, no te salvas —dijo Carly para sí.

Cuando Freddie entró a su departamento, estaba sonriendo. Estaba contento de que Sam hubiera salido de allí, realmente, no era un lugar para que ella estuviera. Sí, había estado preocupado por ella, también la había extrañado, no dejaba de pensar en ella, ni en ese beso que le había dado… Se dijo que, definitivamente, debía reconocerse así mismo que sí le gustaba Sam.

Sam había llegado a su casa y había visto a su madre renguear por todo el lugar, con yesos en sus piernas. Ella le dijo que ya estaba curada de la obsesión por la comida y se fue a su habitación sin revelarle el verdadero motivo por el que quiso internarse en el hospital mental.

Y Carly ya estaba pensando en un plan para el día siguiente. A la tarde, llamó a Freddie por el Pearphone y le pidió que fuera a su departamento porque quería que la ayudara con unas cámaras que Spencer necesitaba para una escultura.

Al entrar Freddie al departamento, ante el grito de Spencer de "PASA", el chico vio a extrañado a Spencer dándole la jaula con el pato adentro a Gibby…

—Carly no quiere que lo tenga —dijo—. Además, ayer le mordisqueó uno de sus vestidos favortios.

—Geenial —festejó Gibby.

—¿Lo cuidarás bien, cierto? —preguntó Spencer, triste.

Freddie, que llevaba vaqueros y una remera de mangas cortas de color oscuro y finas rayas horizontales, cerró la puerta con suavidad y subió al desván sin querer que ninguno le empezara a hablar. Cuando llegó al desván, se dio cuenta de que Carly no estaba por allí. Se adentró más y empezó a llamarla. Al minuto, entraba por la puerta y él la veía.

—Hola, Freddie.

—Hola, ¿y en qué querías que te ayudara?

—¿Qué sientes por Sam? —preguntó la castaña, todavía cerca de la puerta del desván.

Freddie la miró tragando saliva. No entendía por qué Carly se comportaba así… ¿Estaría así porque él, que era su amigo, no le había dicho nada sobre el beso o era porque estaba celosa? Y si estaba celosa, ¿cómo le decía la verdad?

—¿Sientes algo por ella? —preguntó luego Carly y, como vio que estaban a mucha distancia uno y del otro, ella se fue acercando un poco más. Mientras, esperaba una respuesta que no llegaba… Y algo le decía que no le iría a gustar la respuesta si él respondía que no.

—Bueno...

—Ya me di cuenta: ¡Sientes algo por Sam! ¡Sólo tienes que aceptarlo! —insistió Carly.

—¡De acuerdo, sí! —reconoció Freddie al fin.

—La llamaré y así hablan... —dijo entonces la castaña, tomando su PearPhone de uno de los bolsillos de sus vaqueros.

—¡No! —gritó Freddie, agarrándola de las manos.

—¡Freddie!

Freddie suspiró.

—Está bien —dijo, soltándola y alejándose unos pasos.

—Gracias.

Entonces, Carly marcó los números del celular de Sam mientras Freddie intentaba calmarse... Y empezó a pensar en lo que pasaría al decirle: ¿Lo golpearía? ¿O lo besaría? ¿O ambas? Si lo golpeaba, Sam sabría de una vez quién era Fredward Benson... Pero ¿y si no lo besaba?... ¿Debería besarla él?

—Es que Spencer necesita que lo ayudemos con una escultura... —silencio—... Entonces, ¿vendrás?

Sam llegó con una camisa celeste con rallas rojas y azules a cuadrillé al desván, donde Spencer, que estaba viendo _Celebridades bajo el agua_, le había dicho que estaba Carly. Cuando llegó y vio a Carly, cerca de la ventana del lugar, la rubia espetó:

—Oye, Spencer no necesitaba que lo ayudáramos con ninguna escultura.

Pero entonces vio que algo se acercaba a ella y volteó a mirar. Freddie estaba a medio metro de ella, quien quedó pasmada. Carly se acercó a ellos y sonreía.

—Te voy a matar —dijo Sam, apretando los dientes. Se dirigía a Carly con eso, pero no dejaba de mirar a Freddie.

—¡DIGAN ALGO! —se alteró Carly.

Pero ninguno de los dos dijo nada en aquel instante... Sólo varios segundos después...

—Em... —empezaba a decir Freddie—. Te odio —dijo entonces, sólo por copiarse de ella.

—Yo también, Benson. Ya, ¿a comer jamón? —se apresuró a preguntar Sam, dando media vuelta para irse. Carly rodó los ojos, la agarró de los hombros y la puso nuevamente de cara a Freddie.

—Me estooy aburriiiendooo —cantaba Sam. Ya se quería ir de allí. No estaba deseando que Freddie le dijera "Tú no me gustas", y además, ella ya sabía eso.

—Me gustas también —se animó a decir Freddie por fin.

Y Carly sonrió.

—Espera, ¿Carly te amenazó? —espetó entonces Sam, señalándolo con el dedo.

Carly puso los ojos en blanco.

—¡Bésense de una vez! —pidió impaciente, y los empujó a ambos más cerca uno del otro. Sam apoyó sus manos cerca de los hombros del chico e inclinó un poco su cabeza para besarlo. Freddie quedó estático unos pequeños segundos puesto que aquello le había resultado inesperado, pero luego la agarró suavemente de la cintura y le correspondió. Mientras, Carly sonreía viendo a sus amigos de aquella forma.

**Sí, quedaron como tres escenas que mostraron en la promo afuera pero no sé por qué no pienso que sean de iLMM. En fin, ¿qué les pareció? ¿Les gustó? ¿No les gustó? ¿Les pareció tonto o no? ¿Lo odiaron? ¿Les pareció cualquier cosa? ¿Les gustó? **

**Review, por favor, los esperaré con ansias.**

**En fin, dedico este one- shot a un grupo, ya sabrán quiénes son, pero los **

**nombraré igualmente ;):**

**Iza93, Tanfer2010, Sany22, Romy, Lourdes (Marilu), HoTTermanMax, Juanma123, Javi Arredondo y Alba (son grandiosos, chicos :) )**

**También a Adrisstbdt y a Princess By Poetry **

**Bueno, no sé quién leerá o no este one-shot, pero yo se los dedico igual. **

**¡Saluditos! (por fi, ¿me dejan review? Así no me dejan triste :) )**


End file.
